Honey, Honey how you thrill me
by FlyIt
Summary: Stacie and Aubrey go on some dates. These are just one-shot dates, many of them may not link. Mainly Staubrey with side Bechloe (sometimes)
1. Double Date

"Stace" Aubrey called out "We're gonna be late" This happens every time they plan to go out, they end up lost in each other and they never leave enough time to get ready. But they just can't help it, ever since the auditions for the Bellas at Barden University they haven't been able to stop thinking about each other, even though they would never have admitted it back then. It took a national championship, a Bellas retreat and almost four years for them both to ask each other out. During this time the other Bellas had several bets with each other as to who would say it first and when, Beca won this bet of course which all of the other Bellas (Fat Amy especially) agreed was totally unfair as Beca and Stacie were best friends and confided everything in each other. Beca obviously dismissed this, she claimed she knew because of how long her own relationship with Chloe took to develop and that as this is Aubrey Posen we are talking about, it would take her twice as long to get out her feelings for Stacie, or as Beca would put it _Get her shit together._

"If you think we're gonna be late you've obviously never met Beca Mitchell, her and Chloe are always late because they cannot keep their hands off each other" Aubrey smirked, they both knew this was true, Stacie had told Aubrey all about after their retreat at their last year of Barden they would hardly ever make It to practice on time, Fat Amy once swore that she saw them in one of the toilet stalls as she was walking to practice but neither Beca or Chloe confirmed or denied it.

"Anyway Bree, they're probably in their apartment doing exactly the same thing" She winked at Aubrey "I just can't help it that I have this super sexy girlfriend that I want to kiss and hug all day" She hugged Aubrey while she was applying her lip gloss, resting her chin on her girlfriend's shoulder and wrapping her arms round her waist pulling them closer together. Stacie wanted to stay like that forever, but then she felt Aubrey move and she was pulled from her dream like state and returned to her girlfriend.

"Whatcha dreaming bout?"

"You, our life, our future. How I'm going to love you for forever" She glanced at her girlfriend and saw that she looked like she could burst into tears of happiness at any moment

"Hey it wasn't that sappy, we've both said much more dramatic lovey-dovey stuff" She walked over to Aubrey and placed her hands on her cheeks to wipe away the stray tears that were falling from the older woman's eyes.

"I know, it's just that it was so unexpected and now you're going to make me cry like a big baby and I have no time to re-do my make-up and we were meant to leave fi-"

Stacie pressed her lips to Aubrey's in a bid to shush the blonde but also because the only way she was ever going to get Aubrey to stop crying was to kiss her. Aubrey tried to deepen the kiss but Stacie knew that they had no time for this now, she grudgingly pulled away and looked at her girlfriend who was less than happy that their kiss had just ended

"C'mon, we're gonna be late!"

They both grabbed their bags, put on some shoes and left the apartment that they shared in Los Angeles together hand in hand. It was a nice warm evening and the restaurant that they were meeting Beca and Chloe at was only ten minutes away so they decided to walk.

"I'm glad we set up this double date, it's nice not to be the only couple in the room. And I know you still don't like Beca but you seem to get along" Stacie announced, hoping the mention of Beca's name wouldn't set the blonde off on a rant about how she used to act like a bitch towards the previous Capitan.

"I don't hate her, she was just a major pain in the ass in rehearsals and her toner for Chloe was so obvious that you could see it from space"

"Oh and your toner for me wasn't that obvious that it had everyone betting when we'd confess our undying love for each other" Stacie playful glared at the blonde and dramatically swung her arms.

"Dammit you've got me there, and just so you know I would have asked you out a lot sooner if I didn't have to deal with the whole Chloe liking Beca and then she thought she liked her back but she wasn't sure scenario. But you know there's only so many lesbian antics that Fat Amy can deal with in one semester"

"So Chloe stopped me getting a date with your fabulous self. Damn you Chloe Beale and your feelings" That statement earned Stacie a punch to upper arm from Aubrey.

"That's my best friend you're talking about Conrad" Aubrey tried to give Stacie a serious death stare, but the grin on the brunettes face was too much and she cracked a smile.

Two minutes later they were there and sure enough they found Beca Mitchell and Chloe Beale outside the restaurant quietly whispering to each other, not that anyone else would want to know what came out of Badass Beca Mitchell's mouth.

"Hey lovebirds!" Aubrey Chimed "Break it up, no one needs to see that much cute in one go" Although she would never admit it, Beca and Chloe were cute together, Chloe brought out Beca's soft side and Beca calmed Chloe down (which was very near impossible, Aubrey tried once and it resulted in a broken nose)

"We wondered if you two were ever going to show up" Beca responded "And people say we're always late"

"That's because you are Shorty, you and Ginger over there are hardly ever on time for anything except each other" Stacie motioned to where Aubrey and Chloe were chatting like they hadn't seen each other in months when it really only had been a couple of days.

"Has someone been stealing nicknames from Fat Amy?" Beca looked at Stacie with an annoyed look

"No, she just calls you that so often that it's like a bad habit now, and no one can break it _Shorty_ " Stacie says with a laugh and a cheeky grin that even Beca Mitchell cannot hate.

"Shall we go and get some food or are we just going to stand around out here?" Beca, Stacie and Aubrey all agree with Chloe and they head inside.

After they ordered their drinks and their food, the two couples sat down at a table that overlooked the busy restaurants and shops, they watched all the people below them hurry to get home to their families or just to get out of the of the street.

"So how's the wedding planning going?" Aubrey was excited to see her best friend get married, her and Beca have had their differences in the past but they will always agree on one thing, Chloe. Chloe should never be sad and Beca will always make that happen. When Beca had told Stacie that she wanted to propose to Chloe she instantly told Aubrey, how could she not. Then much to Beca's despite Aubrey was a central part in the proposal planning. Stacie then knew how Aubrey wanted to have her proposal and stored those ideas away for another day.

"Well we were thinking about where to have it the other day and we found this really nice and quiet place on the beach about an hour away and we are going to view it next Thursday. It's got a place where we could have the ceremony on the beach or in a separate little cabin, it's just beautiful" The happiness on the redheads face was very evident as was the beaming smile on Beca's face as she held hands with her fiancée. Stacie knew that she would one day make Aubrey as happy, if not happier that Chloe, if that was entirely possible.

Stacie and Aubrey brushed hands under the table as if they were not meant to be doing it, like when they were secretly dating and didn't want to tell anyone else or whenever Aubrey came to visit the Bella house on Holidays and she would blush at the touch of Stacie's hand, trying to hide her true feelings but obviously doing it very badly. They linked hands and didn't give a damn at what other people thought. Once their hands connected they didn't even realise it but they automatically gave each other a loving glance that lasted long enough to be notice by Beca and then for Chloe to take a picture to show the rest of the Bellas. All Stacie and Aubrey cared about in that moment was each other, they had each other and they were never letting go.

They were interrupted by the waiter arriving with their food, completely oblivious to the moment that Beca and Chloe had just witnessed they carried on with their evening.

After dinner they all decided to go to the park and watch the sun set together, as they were walking there both couples hand in hand Aubrey whispered to Stacie:

"Do you know that I am crazily in love with someone?" The blonde bit her lip as she waited for her girlfriends reply. A couple of seconds passed, which felt like forever.

"I never knew this Bree, you must tell me, what are they like?" Stacie responded playfully

"Well they've got the most gorgeous face that makes my heart melt every time they look at me, they are super talented and they can sing really well. They are also so kind and they are willing to drop everything for me and their friends anytime they're needed. I could go on forever."

"They sound awesome Bree, what you gonna do about it though? Are you gonna ask them on a date?" Stacie knew what the blonde was doing, she does this frequently to ask Stacie on a date and it never fails.

"Well they get off of work at 5 tomorrow, so I might take them to a fairground that is very continently in town tomorrow. Do you think they'll like it?" Aubrey waits for a reply from the brunette, she enjoys asking her on dates this way, it's much more creative.

"I think they'll love the fairground, but only if you go on the Ferris wheel with them, I think they may have wanted to go on one as a kid but they were always too scared." This was actually very true, Stacie had never told anyone else besides Aubrey this.

"Deal. I think I can make all those fears go away" Aubrey planted a kiss on Stacie's cheek and they continued walking as if that conversation had never even happened, but the two participants knew full well what they were doing, planning spontaneous dates was kinda their thing.

As the settled down on a hill in the park, laying side by side, both couples could not think of a better person to spend that moment and the rest of their lives with. The sun was just setting creating a lovely pink and orange sky that Stacie instantly fell in love with. Stacie felt an elbow poke her.

"Hey Stace"

"Yeah"

"Did you know that I love you" If anyone could see the colour of Aubrey's cheeks right now they would notice that they were almost as blushed as the sunset currently above them.

"I would hope you do, or this situation would get awkward very fast" This produced a giggle from both Aubrey and Stacie. Chloe and Beca did not hear this as they were too involved in each other's faces to hear it.

And it was in that moment that Aubrey wished she could freeze forever.


	2. Fairground Date

Aubrey pulled into a parking space outside Stacie's workplace, she was taking her on a spontaneous date that they had only planned yesterday during their double date with Beca and Chloe. Aubrey had the day off work and had spent the whole day planning the perfect evening for her and her girlfriend. She knew that Stacie was not the biggest fan of the fairground, mainly because she had a slight phobia of heights and could only be calmed when Aubrey was around. She knew that Stacie wanted to go on the Ferris wheel with her and she was trying to think of ways to make it as enjoyable as possible and to try and avoid Stacie freaking out.

Aubrey's phone then lit up with a text message from Stacie

 ** _Stacie:_** _So, are we going on this fairground date or what?_

Aubrey let out a slight giggle, even when her girlfriend was not around she could imagine her humorous tone in her voice, then she remembered that she ought to reply or Stacie would have thought she'd forgotten.

 ** _Aubrey:_** _You bet we are, not scared are you? ;)_

 ** _Stacie:_** _Of course not, well not when you're with me anyway :)_

 ** _Aubrey:_** _Well get your cute butt out here and in this car and then we can go._

Not even five minutes after Aubrey had sent the last message a very excited but very nervous Stacie was climbing into the front seat of their car, visibly relieved to be with Aubrey. Stacie leaned over and gave Aubrey a quick kiss on the lips.

"How was your day" She asked, pulling away from their kiss and putting her seat belt on.

"It was great thank you. But I'm sure I should be asking you that, after all you were the one hard at work while I planned our little outing for this evening" She set up the directions on her phone before they left the car park.

"It took you all day to plan this? You shouldn't have"

"What I can't treat my gorgeous girlfriend every once in a while?" She gave Stacie a quick sarcastic look, her eyes not straying far from the traffic lights ahead of her.

Stacie didn't reply, she slumped down in her seat facing Aubrey and then Stacie gave her best Beca Mitchell _don't fuck with me and give me that sarcastic tone_ face. Aubrey couldn't help but laugh, although Beca wants to be the most badass person possible her facial expressions often say otherwise and when Stacie imitates them it just sends Aubrey into a fit of laughter.

"Hey, no laughing at the wheel please, I want to make it there in one piece thank you." Stacie was now trying to avoid the glare that would inevitably come from the woman driving.

"Excuse you, but it was you who did the brilliant Beca impression that you know sends me into uncontrollable laughter every time" She responded. "So I think you'll find that it is your fault"

"My fault!" Stacie said with a shocked but playful voice "So your poor driving skills are because I'm so ridiculously talented at impressions of our best friends?"

"Would you rather be driving in the lovely 5'o Clock traffic of Los Angeles? I don't think so"

Aubrey was right, Stacie hated driving in this much traffic, luckily her work was only a fifteen minute walk from their apartment, but Aubrey's was a much longer drive away. She did always offer to drive but no, Aubrey all ways insisted and that was one of the many reasons she loves her.

"So are you going to tell me the plans for tonight or am I just going to have to wait and see?" Stacie was rather curious, she and Aubrey had never been to a proper fairground together before and she and Aubrey usually planned dates together, so this was a first.

"Well we're going to a fairground, and then we're going to have dinner" She smirked "That's all I'm telling you"

"Okay then Miss Secretive, now let's put some music on and sing our hearts out"

After thirty five minutes of singing, sitting in traffic and more singing they had arrived at the fairground and then Aubrey saw a sign that made her heart stop.

"Ah dammit!" She exclaimed "They've closed the Ferris wheel" The older woman was visibly upset and annoyed by this. "I was planning to take you on it later, considering you've never been on one and I should have checked the website before I planned it all and now it's all ruined" She was eventually silenced by Stacie pressing a finger to her lips. She didn't understand why her girlfriend was getting so annoyed it was only a Ferris wheel.

"Bree! Calm down" She could see that her girlfriend was getting all worked up and upset. She had spent her day off planning and working out the perfect evening for them and she could see that it was effecting the older woman. She was usually very prepared and she know that this would not be easy to get Aubrey to forget. "It's okay, we can go to the fair another time. We don't have to go tonight"

"But I had it all planned out and I even called your mum to ask her and then I was going to give it to you after the Ferris wheel when we were in the car and now it's just a catastrophe!" She was pacing up and down in front of their car, unaware of what she had just told Stacie.

"Wait. What were you going to give me? You didn't say this was a date that required gifts." She looked at her distressed girlfriends face and realised that she had only just cottoned on to what she had just said in her enraged rant about the wheel. Aubrey was never one for surprises and the fact that she had just spilled the beans on this one would not be going down well in the blonde woman's mind.

"Well you said the other day that you didn't have any nice jewellery to wear apart from the pieces you got for your birthday one year from your parents and the pieces I get you. Then you lost that necklace your parents got you and you were devastated, you looked everywhere for weeks" Aubrey rummaged in her bag for the small square shaped box. "I know you like all the crystals and stuff and I wanted to get you something that reminded you of this date. But now its ruined." She gave Stacie the little box.

"Can I open it?" She asked, not sure of what her girlfriend could possibly be giving her.

"Let me say something first, well something else." She moved closer to her girlfriend and held her hand. "I love you so much and I know that I'm not very good with words and talking to you but I also know that you understand me and you know when I need some space or when I need you to just sit there with me and watch some girly rom-com and eat popcorn" she could feel herself starting to cry and she looked at Stacie and could see that the brunette was also welling up but she still had a beaming smile on her face. "It's nothing special but I talked to your mum and she said that this was your favourite when you were younger and that you had a whole collection" She paused for a minute to let herself and Stacie breathe and try and keep their emotions under control.

"No offense but are you finished because I don't know if I cannot not cry from the amount of cute you have just said and I haven't even opened it yet." She looked at Aubrey, she was never one to let her emotions overwhelm her but tonight was an exception, and they were both on the brink of crying.

"I think you better open it before I say anything else."

Stacie looked to the little box in her hand, it had come from one of the more expensive jewellers in town, she knew from when Beca would drag her around shop after shop to find the perfect engagement ring for Chloe. She slowly lifted the lid of the box and there on a little velvet cushion was a necklace, but it wasn't just any necklace, it was in the shape of a heart and in the middle of that heart was filled with rose quartz, Stacie's favourite crystal, and on the other side it had the picture Chloe had taken on their last double date that Stacie was sure she had never seen before, they were looking at each other as if no one else was in the room and then she remembered, she and Aubrey had just linked hands and it brought them back to the days when they were secretly dating. She had no idea what to say. So she looked up at Aubrey, her face looked anxious and worried, but she shouldn't be. She just got Stacie the best gift imaginable and she couldn't even speak and words to thank the woman currently stood in front of her.

So she moved forward and placed her lips on Aubrey's, this was the only thing she could do as words had failed her, who knew Aubrey Posen had the power to make her speechless. She kissed Aubrey, curling one hand in her hair and keeping one on her waist, holding the little green box all the time. She never knew a kiss could be filled with so much thankful-ness that, right now, words cannot express.

Aubrey put her hands on Stacie's hips, pulling her closer, she never wanted to lose her and she knew that this kiss meant something, not that all the light kisses to the cheek or the lips didn't, but this was full of something she couldn't describe and she was sure Stacie couldn't either. She stood there while Stacie was opening the box, just looking at her. She was happy and surprised and curious all at the same time. Aubrey never wanted to forget that face. After what felt like forever to the two women, the pulled apart and looked at each other, both breathless from the kiss and the emotions that had been expressed during those last ten minutes.

"I thought that I had never told you about my collection" She looked at Aubrey and found that she was already looking at her. "Only my mum knew about that collection"

"Well I phoned her up to ask if there was any particular stone you liked as it would be too obvious if I asked you, so she told me all about it" She grinned at her girlfriend "Do you know what it means." She asked Stacie this being prepared to be told all about it, after all she did have a collection, and she was right.

"It means unconditional love, you're meant to have it close to a picture or something of a loved one. So that's why the picture is in the back!"

"Yup, your mum told me all about the unconditional love but so I did some research and found that people usually keep it close to pictures and things of loved ones, so I thought it would be a perfect chance to show off that photo"

"The photo, the rose quartz" Stacie hugged Aubrey "I love it, I love all of it"

They stood their hugging not caring that they were currently in a car park of a fair on a Friday evening. Aubrey broke the hug and suggested that they go and get some dinner as the gift giving had taken quite a long time, especially with Aubrey's rants.

An hour and a half later they were sat in a restaurant finishing off the remains of their main course, as they had briefly been to the fair Aubrey had had fish and chips to keep with the theme and Stacie had some chicken dish that neither of them could pronounce but it tasted good so that's all that matters. As they were sharing a chocolate brownie for desert Stacie asked Aubrey how long she had planned the gift for.

"I knew I wanted to get you something special and I couldn't wait for your birthday, so when Chloe e-mailed me the picture of us two I knew it had to go in it and then I thought why not give it to you tonight, but then that backfired and I just rambled on and it just came out" She looked disappointed with herself for spilling the secret of this necklace, but Stacie was glad for her occasional rambles.

"Now I have to surprise you with a gift" Stacie smirked "I can't just leave you to get me a gift and you not give you anything in return, that's not fair"

"It's okay, you can thank me when we're back at our apartment" She gave Stacie a wink and ate the last bit of brownie off of her spoon.

They paid for their meal and left the restaurant hand in hand, they had parked their car by the fair. It was only a short walk back to the car park. There was even some of the stalls left open that sold all the fairground treats. As they approached the car Stacie let go of Aubrey's hand and ran off in the direction of the stall.

"Wait there!" She bellowed back at Aubrey.

Two minutes later she returned with what looked like a cloud on a stick.

"What on earth is this?"

"Its candyfloss" Stacie replied with a smirk

"I know that, but why is it in a funny shape?"

"Well I asked him to do it in the shape of a rose for you, but it didn't really work"

"That's the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me" She held Stacie's face in between her hands and placed kisses all over her face. "Thank you"

"It's the least I can do after what you have done for me, now get your gorgeous butt in that car and lets go home" Aubrey went to get in the driver's side of the car before Stacie stopped her. "Nope, I'll drive"

"You don't have to do that"

"Yes I do, and then this way you can eat your candy floss"

So with a happy grin Stacie drove them both home and she watched as Aubrey ate the deformed candy floss rose, she was very happy, mainly because she didn't have to go on a Ferris wheel for a long while yet, and because Aubrey was happy and when one was happy, the other one was too.


	3. Park Date

**A/N:I hope you enjoy, this one isn't as long as the other ones but the next one will be longer. Thanks for reading :)**

Aubrey was annoyed, very annoyed. Her boss had just told her and the rest of the team that they were not working hard enough on their current case, which was complete and utter nonsense. For the past week they had all been working late to try and win this, but it obviously wasn't enough. She knew that it would be like this when she started, long days and late evenings but she didn't mind, she was doing what she loved and that was all that mattered. She got back to the apartment she shared with Stacie and for the first time in a week she just shut off completely, she sat on the sofa and just fell asleep, she knew that she shouldn't have and that it would mess with her sleeping pattern but she didn't care. She woke up two hours later to numerous texts from Stacie.

 ** _Stacie:_** _Hey, how was work? Did your boss finally stop breathing down your neck about that case?_

 ** _Stacie:_** _Aubrey?_

 ** _Stacie:_** _Bree?_

 ** _Stacie:_** _Are you asleep?_

 ** _Stacie:_** _As you are not responding I am guessing that you have crashed out and that is why you are not reading your messages._

 ** _Stacie:_** _I'm taking you out tonight_

 ** _Stacie:_** _I'm not telling you were but dress comfortably and casual_

 ** _Stacie:_** _I'll be home at 5_

 ** _Stacie:_** _Love you x_

She looked at the clock, Stacie would be home in ten minutes. So she decided to have a shower and get changed so that they could go when Stacie got home as she was kinda excited to see what she had planned.

Stacie unlocked the door to their apartment to hear the shower running and guessed that Aubrey did see her messages. She knew that the blonde needed a well-earned break from the case she was working on. She had been extra tired this week as she had been staying late nearly every night, so she deserved this. As Aubrey was in the shower it meant that Stacie could put the roses in a vase so that she could see them when she walked out the shower, flowers always made Aubrey smile. And a smiling Aubrey is always better than a pissed off Aubrey.

Stacie then rushed upstairs to get changed, they had to leave or they wouldn't get to watch the sunset, which would calm Aubrey down and make her forget about the past week which was the ultimate goal of the night. Aubrey walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her and looking a little refreshed. She moved over to Stacie and wrapped her arms around her waist and hugged her.

"I'm so glad you are home, work was hell" She nuzzled into the brunette's shoulder. "So where are you taking me and why?"

"I cannot tell you where but I can tell you why. You have been working so hard this week and you deserve a treat." She turned round and gave her girlfriend a quick peck on the cheek. "Now hurry up and get dressed, we have to leave soon or you don't get ice cream later."

"Well if there's going to be ice cream I'm defiantly in" She started to get dressed while Stacie was putting her hair in a ponytail. "I think I like this spontaneous date, it's making me excited"

"Well it's not going to happen unless you get dressed, so get a wriggle on missy!" Stacie shouted as she left their bedroom.

A short while later they were both leaving the apartment, the flowers that Stacie had brought had already made her girlfriend feel happy and she had almost completely forgotten about work. They walked hand in hand to the car and Stacie held the passenger door open for Aubrey. She was obviously smitten with this gesture as she had this uncontrollable grin on her face that she couldn't hide. Stacie noticed this when she got into the car but didn't say anything, this was the first time in about a week she had seen that grin on Aubrey's face, it made her happy to see it again and hoped that she would get to look at it for the whole evening.

"So you going to tell me where we're going?"

"Okay then. Do you remember when we got lost here the first time we moved and we found that little green that had some little restaurants and tea rooms on it ?"

"Yeah, oh that placed looked so beautiful. But we never found out where it was"

"I know we never did, but luckily I found out where it was"

"Really!?" Aubrey sound delighted at the thought of visiting this place again, it had looked so beautiful before

"Yup, one of the guys from work helped me."

"I can't believe you found it"

"It was pure coincidence, I mentioned it to him yesterday and then he gave me directions to it today"

"This is going to be great Stace" She gave her girlfriend a loving glance and watched her as she navigated their car through the traffic. When they had moved here they were driving around to find a place to get something to eat and they drove past this lovely place that had these small shops and what looked like an outside seating area that would be lovely in the summer.

Twenty minutes later and they were there, it was even better than Stacie or Aubrey had imagined. There was a little pond where there was a family of ducks and geese wandering round it, there was a little cluster of restaurants and little shops that sold little nick knacks, it had everything that you wouldn't think a park would need. And there was even an ice cream stall.

"So I was thinking" Stacie said as they walked towards the restaurants, swinging their linked hands. "We get some food to takeaway and go and sit above the pond on the hill over there. That way we can watch the sky change colour, and we can watch all the ducks and see if there is any dogs around"

"That sounds like a brilliant idea" She gave Stacie a quick kiss on the cheek. She was really glad for this, she just wanted to relax after this week and it didn't matter if it was at home on the sofa cuddled up and watching a film or if was here in this lovely little park. Just being with Stacie relaxed Aubrey and I made her feel like nothing was wrong and she could just forget her worries.

"So how did you find this place, we've been looking for ages and we've never found it before"

"Well I knew that you had been focusing on work so much recently and I wanted to give you a break and I was planning it in my lunch break and then Colin said that he and his wife visit this little park and that's when I realised that it must be the one we found as there isn't any other ones round here" She linked her hand with Aubrey's "So he gave me directions"

"This is beautiful. Thank you"

"Shall we go and get some food then?"

"That's a great idea"

They walked to one of the little restaurants and ordered some food and found a nice spot on the top of the hill facing the pond. Stacie was prepared and had brought a picnic blanket that they could both sit on it and eat their food. It was a lovely warm evening and the sun was just beginning to set, making the sky turn a bright shade of orange. There was a family of ducks all in a line waddling over to the little lake in the centre of the park. Aubrey was currently laying down with her head resting on Stacie's lap and Stacie was running her finger through her hair, she knew this made Aubrey feel at ease.

"I could just sit here forever you know" Stacie broke the silence that sat between them, it wasn't an uncomfortable silence, it was a silence in which they enjoyed each other's company, which became one of Stacie's favourite moments because she enjoyed the look on Aubrey's face when she was just happy and content.

"I think I could just fall asleep right here. I'm in the most beautiful place with the most beautiful woman on the most beautiful date. And I couldn't be happier" She smiled up at Stacie and saw one of the happiest grins on her face she had ever seen. Stacie leaned down a placed a kiss on the blonde's forehead.

"I love you Aubrey Posen"

"I love you too Stacie Conrad"


	4. I'm Sorry Date

**A/N: This one isn't like the other date ones, it's a little long, but it's kinda worth it. I started to write it and it just continued in another direction and I went with it. Happy Reading :)**

Aubrey was fed up. She never admitted that she was fed up because that meant admitting that you had done something wrong and that was something a Posen never did, but she was admitting it. Her boss had annoyed her, her colleagues had annoyed her and she had annoyed herself. She knew that she was being kept busy by work and that Stacie was also being involved in work meetings and new product launches and they had a little less time of each other, they had even not had their usual film night this week which mad Aubrey feel like she had lost a sense of order in her life. She just needed to get home and cuddle up to Stacie. As soon she got in her car to drive home in the rush hour traffic, it only made her more infuriated, there was a queue as long as her eyes could see and she really didn't want to be in it, she knew that Stacie would be at home waiting for her, so while at a standstill in the endless queue of traffic she sent Stacie a quick text.

 ** _Aubrey:_** _I'm stuck in traffic, I don't know when I'll be home. Love you_

A few minutes later her phone chimed with the sound of Stacie's ringtone, she waited until she wasn't going to move for a while to read it.

 ** _Stacie:_** _Okay. I've got a meeting with my area manager until 5, so I'll race you home! Don't forget we're skyping Chloe and Beca later. Love you too._

 ** _Aubrey:_** _Bet you get there before me._

 ** _Stacie:_** _Don't be so sure :)_

She was constantly moving forward a couple of feet only to sit in the endless queue. After what felt like hours it started to move at a steady pace without stopping, she had never been more relieved to see her exit in her life, not even that time when she was in the car when Beca was driving. She finally got to the parking garage where she left the car after a journey that lasted two hours when it should have only taken 45 minutes. She walked up the stairs, got to their apartment door and put her bags down to look for her keys in her handbag. After a few tries of rummaging around in her bag she started to get annoyed.

"Stupid bloody thing!" She kicked the front door and winced in pain, causing her to drop her hand bag and fall against the door clutching at her injured foot and leaning against the door frame for support. She blinked a couple of times to try and ward off the tears and muttered a few swear words that even Beca would be proud of, none of this reduced her anger and annoyance though. She heard the door open and felt Stacie's hands grab her upper arms.

"Bree. What happened? Are you okay?" She felt Stacie pull her into a hug that she so desperately needed. As soon as Stacie saw that Aubrey was about to cry she hugged her like there was no tomorrow with one hand round her waist and one behind her head. Aubrey released her foot from her grasp and moved her arms to around Stacie's waist, her head was safely tucked under Stacie's chin and she felt herself begin to cry. She didn't want to leave her girlfriend's grasp as it would mean she would not be able to stop the tears that she had so far successfully kept back.

"We don't have to talk about it." Stacie was running her fingers slowly through Aubrey's hair to get the older woman to calm down. "We can just sit on the sofa and just cry it off if you want" She felt her girlfriend's breathing steady. "We don't have to Skype Chloe and Beca, I can text them and tell them we'll do it tomorrow night"

"I just want to be with you" She muttered "No Skype date"

"Okay, I'll text them"

"Would you tell them I'm sorry"

"Of course" She gave the distressed blonde a gentle squeeze "Now should we go inside rather than stand out her all evening. You can have a nice bath and I'll make us some dinner"

"Okay."

"Now you go inside and I'll get your bags"

They slowly but gradually moved out of the embrace that they were both trapped in much to Aubrey's dismay. Stacie gave Aubrey a smile but only received a weak one back, whatever Aubrey was worried and stressed about had clearly broken her. She picked up Aubrey's bags and followed her girlfriend into their apartment, she kicked the door shut and put the bags down. She walked up to her girlfriend who had just moved to between their kitchen and living room and took her hand and intertwined their fingers, she stood in front of her, studying her face. Her eyes were red and puffy from where they had been holding back the flood of tears that inevitably would be shed later on, her usual perkiness and determination was no longer etched on her face and when Stacie received a look from the blonde she saw defeat, which is a look that is very rarely seen in her eyes.

"C'mon. Let's get you sorted out" Stacie started walking towards their bedroom with Aubrey trailing behind. "What did you want to eat? I'll make it while you wash" She sat Aubrey down on their bed while she went to run her a bath, she received no answer from Aubrey. Stacie put in her favourite bubble bath and waited for it to fill up enough so that it wouldn't overflow. She walked back into their bedroom to find that Aubrey was standing by their dresser taking off her make-up, she had discarded her work attire and thrown on Stacie's fluffy dressing gown.

"Have you thought about what food you would like?" She moved towards a bare faced Aubrey and put her hands on her shoulders, pulling her closer. "If you eat something it will make you feel better"

"Can we have breakfast for dinner? I know it sounds weird, but when I was upset when I was little it's what I always had" She slowly looked up at her girlfriend.

"Of course we can, bacon and omelettes it is then." This was Aubrey's preferred breakfast and was eaten at any opportunity possible, it had also become Stacie's favourite breakfast. "Your bath is waiting" She gave Aubrey a quick kiss on the lips and moved towards the door. "I'll have it ready for when you finish"

"Thank you Stace"

"It's no problem"

"No seriously, I probably would have just stayed outside if you weren't here with me. I love you"

"I love you too, now go and get in that bath before it gets cold"

An hour later they were sat on their sofa with their food cooked and eaten they pushed all thoughts of work to the backs of their minds and not have to worry about it until Monday. They could finally relax and make up for the movie night that they missed, Aubrey had picked the film and they were currently laying down with a blanket half across them. Stacie's arm was resting on Aubrey's shoulder while Aubrey's head was comfortably resting on Stacie's chest, rising and falling with every breath Stacie took. She liked laying like this, she could make out the beats of Stacie's heart, especially when the film made her jump or when there was a sad moment in the film. It was coming up to a tear jerking moment and Aubrey knew that once she started to cry she wouldn't be able to stop, she had only just returned her eyes to normal after the near crying earlier, but she knew they would become teary again soon. The film on the screen paused and Aubrey looked up at Stacie. Their DVD player was always skipping out and they really needed to get a new one. Stacie saw an opportunity to ask Aubrey the question she had been dreading.

"Bree, do you wanna talk about earlier?" Stacie asked delicately

"No, not really"

"Are you sure? Because it might be better to get it out in the open" Stacie was being very careful, she knew what happened with the door and didn't want a repeat of it, she was only trying to help Aubrey and she couldn't do that unless she knew what was wrong.

"What if I don't want it out in the open?" She snapped back at Stacie, she sat up to face her girlfriend, removing herself from their embrace, tears threatened an appearance again and she pushed them back in favour of a lump in her throat, Stacie couldn't see that. "What if I need to deal with it myself?"

"I'm trying to help" Stacie moved to hold her hand but Aubrey just took it away and out of reach from Stacie's grasp. This made Aubrey feel bad, after all she was only trying to understand what made her like this but this was something she needed time on.

"Well don't!" She got up and moved round to the back of the sofa towards the kitchen, she could feel tears starting to surface and the lump in her throat was still there, she tried to push them down, she only needed to hold the tears off until she could get out of Stacie's sight. She poured herself a glass of water and composed herself before speaking again. "I'm going to bed. I'm too tired to deal with this all now."

Stacie remained sat on the sofa, she respected that sometime it took her girlfriend a little longer to out her feelings and that she needed time to think, but she thought that they could work it out together, after all that was the first time she had ever see Aubrey like that. She felt bad for pushing for Aubrey to tell her why she was feeling like that, she probably doesn't even know herself. She was meant to be a supportive girlfriend, not someone who just keeps pushing and pushing. Aubrey needed time to think, so Stacie gave her exactly that.

"I'm telling you she completely freaked out. She stormed off and went to bed, by the time I went up there she had fallen asleep" After Aubrey's meltdown yesterday she texted Chloe, if there was anyone who knew more about the blonde than Stacie did, it was her. Aubrey had gone out, she left a note saying she had to run a few errands and she wouldn't be back until later, this gave Stacie the whole day to do something, she really felt bad for pushing Aubrey to tell her about what was wrong, she needed to deal with it in her own way. She was currently on the phone to a more than helpful Chloe who was telling her about the one and only time that this had happened before.

"She was like this last time it happened. I think she got annoyed at her dresser and kicked that."

"Was it because she was stressed? I mean she was in her senior year and she was trying to win the ICCAs." She had been questioning Chloe about this for the last hour or so, she needed as much information as possible if she was going to go about correcting this the right way.

"She put a gigantic amount of pressure on herself last time and it lasted three days. She didn't even say Aca-Scuse me when Beca called her set list lame" She paused for a brief moment before continuing "And it was the time when she knew that she liked you"

"What!" Stacie screeched down the phone

"Oh snap, I shouldn't have said that. I'm so sorry Stace. I thought she would have told you."

"Told me what?"

"Remember when we got kicked out of the ICCA's and then we had spring break and we like all went our separate ways"

"Yeah. What are you trying to tell me Chloe?"

"Well as we were no longer in the running and our practices would like no longer be happening she was texting me while I was in the hospital saying that she had liked you for a while and she wanted to see if you liked her too. And as she was no longer the captain of the Bella's I pointed out that it wouldn't be as awkward if you two did date. So she was going to ask you out but then she got a phone call saying that we got back in it, she didn't know what to do as she had her heart set on asking you out, not winning for once, and when that came back into the picture she completely melted down. She couldn't choose."

"She was going to ask me out?" Stacie never knew this, she didn't even know that Aubrey had this dilemma.

"Yeah, she was. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I thought she would have told you."

"When she was telling you all of this did she say what she was doing? Like date wise?"

"Yeah, she had it all planned out"

"Typical Aubrey. Now tell all, I haven't got much time"

Aubrey had been out the whole day, the note she left Stacie was partly true, she did have errands to run. But that wouldn't take the whole day. She needed to see someone and now was the perfect time to do it. She gave them a quick text to see if they were available.

 ** _Aubrey:_** _Hey Chlo, are you busy?_

 ** _Chloe:_** _Nope I'm just out shopping. Is something wrong?_

 ** _Aubrey:_** _Stacie and I argued._

 ** _Chloe:_** _Oh Bree, do you want to meet somewhere for coffee and talk about it?_

 ** _Aubrey:_** _Please, how about the usual place?_

 ** _Chloe:_** _Of course, usual place it is then. See you soon!_

Aubrey knew that she shouldn't have snapped at Stacie, she knew that it wasn't Stacie's fault she'd snapped it was her own, she just wanted to help and Aubrey just shut her out. She didn't want a repeat of what happened last time, those three days were hell, she had no motivation to do anything, she missed three days of studying, she only ate when people were around to avoid suspicion and even then it was very little. Although one thing remained constant, Stacie, last time she knew she liked her and then the perfect opportunity cropped up and she didn't take it, but she still got Stacie. Stacie was always there and she never left her, even when she snapped at her or she was under pressure at work, she was there. Last night she was there. Stacie was Aubrey's constant, and that was never going to change.

While she was driving to meet Chloe she was thinking of ways to tell Stacie all of this, but it didn't sound the same in her head and she was sure that it wouldn't come across the same, she would stumble on the words and they would just have the opposite effect. The only person who knew how she felt and could actually put it into words was Chloe, that's why she text her. She needed help.

She saw the redhead before she spotted her herself, the curls of her hair stood out from everyone else, which made her easy to find in a rush or a crisis, and this was one of those times. She walked up to her to be greeted by a massive and warming hug.

"You sounded kind of desperate when you text me. What happened?" when they pulled away from their hug a look of concern was etched on Chloe's face.

"It happened again" Of course Chloe knew what Aubrey meant, the phone call from Stacie this morning and the events of their last year at Barden meant that she knew what she was going through, but she didn't know why.

"C'mon. Let's go and sit down and talk about it." She led her best friend inside and they sat down and ordered their drinks and Chloe waited for Aubrey to tell her what happened. They had light conversation but she could tell that Aubrey wasn't interested. The sat in silence for seconds until Aubrey inhaled a sharp breath and started to speak.

"I had a phone call from my mum yesterday morning." Aubrey paused and looked down at her drink, she swirled it round a couple of times before continuing "They want to meet Stacie."

"Is that what you were annoyed and stressed about yesterday?" Chloe responded, she didn't want to let Aubrey know that she had spoken to Stacie.

"Mainly, work was stressing me out too. But the thing is they know I'm in a relationship with someone, but I've never given them a name or a picture of us. I've always found an excuse to not talk about it with them" She looked down at her cup again, swirling the remains of her coffee, waiting for Chloe to say something, anything. Aubrey knew that it was silly to not tell her parents that she was with Stacie, she just didn't know how they would react to such matters.

"So I take it that you haven't told your parents that you are in a relationship with a woman then?" Chloe knew that Aubrey didn't have the closest bond with her parents, not like Chloe and her parents anyway.

"I want to, it was never the right time. I decided that I was going to do it a couple of times but them my mum was sick and there was always something else wrong when I went to do it, they didn't need that added to their problems anyway." She sniffled slightly and Chloe put her hand on top of Aubrey's.

"You are going to have to tell them eventually Bree" She gave Aubrey's hand a gentle but reassuring squeeze.

"They're coming to stay next weekend. That's why they called. I didn't know if Stacie even wanted to meet my parents, and then my mum mentioned how she wanted to meet _him_ while she was staying and I couldn't tell her. They're going to be so disappointed."

"They are not going to be disappointed, you're their daughter, their _only_ daughter. They may be a little shocked at first, mine and Beca's were, but that doesn't mean they love you any less." She dug a tissue out of her bag for Aubrey, seeing her best friend like this made her a little teary as well. "Have you even talked to Stacie about this?"

"No, that's why I snapped at her last night, I really didn't meant to. I thought I could come up with some excuse for them not to come and stay, I was trying to do it all on my own."

"You need to talk to Stacie, she can help you through it. She's told her parents about you, so she knows what it's like"

"I feel really bad about last night" Aubrey muttered

"Well go and make it right then, I bet Stace is worried"

Aubrey stood up and hugged her best friend. "Thank you Chlo"

"It's no problem, now please go and see your girlfriend!"

With that Aubrey left the coffee shop and pulled out her phone to send Stacie a text before she got in the car.

 ** _Aubrey:_** _Stacie, I'm so sorry that I snapped at you last night. I'm coming home, see you in 20 minutes. Love you_

 ** _Stacie:_** _Love you too :)_

Stacie only had twenty minutes to get everything exactly the way she wanted it, the coffee table in their living room had been moved into a corner so that a picnic blanket and several pillows could be put onto the floor as a make shift picnic area, it was far too late and cold to be sat outside, they would just spend the whole evening shivering and that was not so appealing. She had found out from Chloe that Aubrey had wanted to take her on a picnic date as the outside was one of Aubrey's favourite places and Stacie wanted to recreate that as much as possible. She had laid out two of their picnic blankets and positioned some of their pillows against the sofa so that they could lean up against it, she had got some of Aubrey's favourite snacks, sweet flavoured popcorn, the cheese biscuits she nearly always had in the cupboard and two bottles of cherryade. She hoped that she would be ready to talk about what happened and she wasn't going to push it this time, if she wanted to talk about it, it was on Aubrey's terms, not hers. But whatever it is she will be there for Aubrey no matter what. As soon as she heard Aubrey's key in the lock she jumped up and grabbed the flowers she had brought earlier in the day, a bunch of roses, she knew it was a little cliché but she couldn't help it, they just looked so nice and perfect for Aubrey.

"Hey" Stacie walked over to a slightly disheartened Aubrey and hugged her, she had to put the flowers down as they made things awkward. She wrapped her arms around Aubrey the same as she did when she found her outside their door, one hand curled in her hair and one rubbing patterns on the small of her back. She felt Aubrey's arms move to around her waist.

"I'm sorry I was a bitch yesterday. I really didn't mean what I said."

"I know you didn't, you were just upset, we all say stuff we don't mean when we're upset." They broke away from their embrace and looked at each other, Aubrey's eyes looked tired and puffy from all the emotions and a tear begin to roll down her cheek, Stacie brought a hand up to her cheek and wiped away the stray tear that fell from her eye. They were lost in each other's eyes for several moments until Aubrey couldn't help but plant a long kiss onto Stacie's lips, when she kissed her it gave Aubrey the feeling of being weightless, nothing else mattered in that moment and Stacie made everything better. Aubrey slowly pulled away from their kiss and rested their foreheads together.

"We need to talk about last night. It's nothing you did, I promise"

"C'mon then, I got some of your favourite snacks and drink." She moved her head away from Aubrey to gesture at the make shift picnic area in their living room. "Oh and I got you these" She picked up the flowers she dropped when she hugged Aubrey and handed them to her.

"Thank you, they're beautiful."

"Just like you" Stacie smirked as she moved round her girlfriend to close the front door

"What did I do in a previous life to deserve you?" Aubrey put the flowers in the sink with some water, she could sort them out later, something else needed her attention first. She turned round to see Stacie sat on a pile of pillows in a space where their coffee table used to be. "What's this?"

"Well, Chloe told me how you wanted to ask me on a date when we were no longer in the running for the ICCA's and that you had planned a picnic date, but you never got to do it. So now I'm doing it for you, and I thought it might cheer you up" Stacie looked over at Aubrey who had a beaming smile on her face. Aubrey moved to sit next to Stacie on the blanket.

"You really did think of everything, even the food." Aubrey looked down at her lap where her hands were bunched into a ball. She needed to talk to Stacie about this, but she didn't know how.

"Hey, it's okay." Stacie's placed her hand on one of Aubrey's and gave it a gentle squeeze. "If you want to tell me something just take your time" Stacie could see that she was nervous.

"Um okay" Aubrey lifted her head up and looked at Stacie. "Right. I had a phone call from my mum a couple of days ago and um her and my father want to come and visit."

"Okay, do you not want them to visit then?"

"No I do. It's just that they kinda don't know about you." Aubrey looked at Stacie and saw a slightly confused look on the younger woman's face. "They know that I am in a relationship but they don't know that I'm with a woman. I've never sent them a picture or anything of us." Aubrey looked back down at her hands and waited a few seconds before continuing "Every time I wanted to tell them about us they always had something else going on, it was never the right time. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you"

"Is this why you were stressed yesterday?" Stacie questioned

"Yeah. I thought I could handle it on my own, but I can't. I tried to stop them from coming, but they've already booked their plane tickets"

"When are they arriving?"

"Friday morning"

"Well then we have just under a week to think of an excuse that will not freak your parents out and that they will believe"

"Wait, aren't you mad that I didn't tell you?"

"Nope."

"Why?"

"Because you are my girlfriend and I love you" Stacie linked their hands and looked at Aubrey "And we will get through this, no matter what your parents think. And you were there when I told my mum and dad and I was very thankful for that. Just tell me if there is something you are worrying about _please,_ you scared me yesterday"

"I love you, you're the best girlfriend ever" Aubrey felt another tear roll down her cheek

"Let's hope your parents think so" Stacie gave Aubrey a smirk and a wink. "Now can we please eat some of this food, I am slightly hungry"

They spent the rest of the evening laying on the picnic blanket talking about the potential disaster they could have with Aubrey's parents. They lay there completely content with one another, feeling much better after they had talked it out, Aubrey was feeling like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders and she knew that she could always talk to Stacie about anything, just like she will with her parents.

After all, Stacie is Aubrey's constant.


	5. Blind Date

Sorry for the gap in updating guys, I kinda needed some space to do my own thing, but I'm back!

If it was one thing Aubrey hated, it was dates.

 _Especially_ blind dates

And she hated it more so when the blind date didn't show up

 _ **Chloe**_ _: How's it going Bree?_

 _ **Aubrey:**_ _Chloe you are never setting me up on a blind date ever again_

 _ **Chloe**_ _: Come on Bree, it can't be that bad!_

 _ **Aubrey**_ _: He hasn't shown up!_

' _Excuse me_ ' Aubrey looked up from her phone to see the tall brunette waitress smiling down at her

'I couldn't help but notice that whatever date you've been waiting for for the last half an hour hasn't turned up, so as my shift finishes in 5 minutes I'm going to join you, okay?' Stacie announced as she grinned down at the brunette 'And I'm not taking no for an answer, you came here for a date and you're gonna get one'

Aubrey went to protest but the waitress had already walked away, she couldn't leave now or she'd be standing someone else up. Aubrey was too busy arguing with herself to notice that the waitress had come back to the table and had sat down and brought drinks all in the time that Aubrey was wondering what she was doing sat there waiting for a date with a waitress on her stood up blind date.

'I'm Stacie, by the way' Stacie grinned as she looked over at Aubrey 'I've worked here for six months and I'm at Barden' Aubrey's eyes snapped up

'You're at Barden too?' Aubrey asked, she knew she recognised the brunette from somewhere. 'Oh wait to do recognise you!' Aubrey exclaimed

'You do?'

'Yeah, you're friends with Beca, the hobbit, aren't you?'

Stacie started chuckling 'Don't worry, just because I'm friends with Beca doesn't mean I'm anything like her' Aubrey looked at Stacie with a puzzled look on her face.

'What do you mean you're nothing like Beca?' Aubrey asked as she sipped her drink, she had no idea what it was but the younger woman obviously had a good taste.

'Well you see, if I have a crush on someone, I'll do something about it, and not just stand there and give their boyfriend the evils' Stacie smirked, if Beca knew she said that she'd be dead

'She does like Chloe! I knew it'

'Beca is probably over there now imaging ways to kill Chloe's boyfriend'

'Chloe doesn't have a boyfriend' Aubrey explained

'One second' Stacie said as she picked up her phone and typed a quick text 'okay I'm back' Aubrey raised an eyebrow at her. 'Okay I've been trying to get Beca to make a move on Chloe for ages now, but she thought she had a boyfriend, so I just text her telling her that Chloe doesn't have a boyfriend and to get that'

Aubrey shook her head and laughed when Stacie's phone buzzed. Aubrey finished her drink while Stacie read the message and laughed. 'She said I know because the way Chloe is worshiping my body right now there's no way she's straight' Stacie laughed, 'there's no way Beca is sober right now'

'Oh great' Aubrey exclaimed 'I'm not gonna wanna go home to that'

'It's alright you can come to my place' Stacie offered 'But there's one condition' she looked at Aubrey

'What's this condition?' Aubrey said as she leaned on the table to match Stacie's posture

'That you tell me your name or I won't know what to moan later'


End file.
